Addictive Poison
by Rysha Jaganshi
Summary: The Sanzo party are continuing their journey west when they stop to take a break at a village in a forest. While there they run into a female that wants Sanzo and is going to do what ever it takes to get him. Yaoi content. 3x9 & 5x8


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki or anyone from the series. If I did though... oh I would have so much fun! But then there would be no reason for me writing this. I guess I'll just have to be content with the living in my head.

**Warning: ** This story contains yaoi. That means guy x guy. A.k.a.Guys fucking each other up the ass screaming in orgasmic delight. If this offends you, please vacate the premises. If you happen to leave a dirty note saying that the story's idea is morally worng and screwed up just because you're a prejudice bastard, please ignore the shadows that follow you out of this domain. This is a Sanzo x Goku and a Gojyo x Hakkai story.

**This story is a lemon!**

Rin: Yummy citrusy ( yes, I know it's not a word, but who cares!) goodness! And everyone should love it! And if you don't... you can go to hell and visit me later!

Rysha: I wasn't able to decide between the couples so... I wrote a lemon for them both. It's weird, Hakkai is my favorite but I _love _the Sanzo/Goku pairing so much more!

Rin: Gojyo all the way baby! Hot red heads! **_coughs_** You, uh... never heard that.

Rysha: That's right beloved audience, you have just witnessed Rin's greatest weakness!

The sun… that hovering ball of flaming gases that looms in the sky over us. It brings light to the lives of some, a constant warmth in their hearts. Sometimes though… it is the source of heat beams that come to attack us and try to melt our brains invoking increasing tempers and irritation… like now.

"Sannnnnzzzzooooo…. I'm hungry!" Goku whined while slumped in the backseat as Jeep speed through the desert.

'Shut up you goddamn monkey! Nobody gives a shit if you're hungry, YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Shouted Gojyo from the seat next to Goku growing extremely irritated as the sun beat down on his head making his hair even more sweaty and grimy then it was. Didn't help either as he had run out of cigarettes a day ago on this fucking 5-day trek across the desert they were now traveling.

"Well excuse me you stupid cockroach but I AM HUNGRY! And I fuckin hate this desert! My ass has fallen asleep and I'm tired of smelling your goddamn sweat!" Goku complained as he poked his butt trying to emphasize his point.

Gojyo snapped and grabbed Goku by the back of the neck pulling him forward.

"Oh I smell that bad huh? Here, take a nice, big whiff!" Was Gojyo's reply as he shoved Goku's face in his armpit.

"Let me go you moronic kappa." Goku shouted slightly muffled as he struggled to free himself of his stinky prison. He finally was able to fling himself free vaulting backward rubbing viciously at his nose.

"At least being a kappa is better than being some stupid monkey!"

"Ha! Some kappa you are! You can't even swim! What kind of kappa can't even swim?" Goku stated clearly mocking the red head.

With that Gojyo moved across the little space separating the two and they started to pummel each other in earnest. Up front you could count the seconds to the breaking of the remaining control of the blond by the twitches of his eyebrow.

3…

2…

1…

BAM! The two in the back froze automatically as their eyes traveled to the brand new smoking hole in the seat between them. Lowering his gun, Sanzo glared at them as if they were nothing better than scum on his boot.

"If you both do not shut up now I will kill you and leave your stinking corpses in this forsaken desert for the vultures."

Knowing that he had gotten his point across Sanzo turned back in his seat and once again cursed the deities that had sent him on this fuckin mission with these stupid morons. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he did a quick mental study of the still smiling man next to him and admitted with reluctance that at least he had someone with mental skills above that of a flea to converse with.

Deciding to press his luck, Goku leaned forward and rested his chin on the seat right next to Sanzo's head.

"But I am really hungry." Goku said, emphasizing the really. His words ran right by Sanzo's ear sending a shiver down the blond priest's spine that diffidently had nothing to do with the heat.

"Calm down Goku," said Hakkai with that forever gentle smile on his face. "We will be arriving in the next village in about 3 more hours when this desert ends and the forest of Hiroshiya begins."

"Aww man, 3 more hours… This sucks!" Goku whined as he flung himself back into his seat away from Sanzo. His mind finally clearing, Sanzo let out a sigh seemingly unnoticed by the others and harden his mind against any of those invading thoughts.

"Hey," Gojyo started in from where he was lounging in his seat. "Isn't that the village of Sharuu?"

"Yes it is Gojyo." Hakkai answered.

"How do you know that?" Goku accused pointing at Gojyo in disbelief.

"I've heard about the place. Sharuu is greatly known for its wide variety and rare herbs and plants." He replied nonchalant shrugging his shoulders.

"That's true. You actually got something right for once. Hooray for you, now shut up and remain quite for the next three hours or I'll give you a new hole to breathe out of." Sanzo stated taking the safety off of his gun as to prove he was serious. Not that they doubted he was anyway. For the next three hours, the four actually remained quite as they journeyed the rest of the way out of the desert.

It was later in the evening that they arrived in Sharuu. As Hakkai pulled up into the center of the village, Jeep gave a distressing wail before he transformed back into his dragon for, leaving them and their luggage on the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Shouted Gojyo from his position on the ground. Jeep cooed exhausted and flew over to rest on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Thank you Jeep, you can rest now." Hakkai said softly petting Jeep's head as the dragon motioned his head in gratitude and curled up on Hakkai's shoulder and into the curve of his neck.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you idiots, but I'm going to go get us some rooms." Sanzo said as he stalked off towards the village's inn.

"I think that is a good idea, let us continue after him." Hakkai told the others as he grabbed his bags and motioned for them to do the same and started off towards the inn tuning the two out when they started arguing again.

Upon reaching Sanzo in front of the desk, the chi user noticed that the blond was growing increasingly irritated. Guessing the most likely cause as Sanzo was looking off over Hakkai's shoulder, he glided right up to him and took one of the keys right out of his hand.

"I suggest it would be better if we roomed with one of them effectively separating them." Sanzo grunted in agreement to the suggestion and took off up the stairs.

"Yay! I get to room with Sanzo!" Goku cried as he dropped his argument with Goyjo and ran after Sanzo up the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, the monkey king allowed his excitement to get the better of him and ran firmly into Sanzo's backside quickly grabbing hold of Sanzo's hips to keep from falling. A quick blush spread across his face but before he could even think about it or offer a word of apology towards Sanzo, the body in front of him jerked out of his hands and he briefly registered a white blur coming towards him as a loud crack echoed throughout the hallway.

"Oww! Sanzoooo…. that hurt!' Goku wailed from his position on the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Next time baka, maybe you should think about where you're walking." Sanzo replied putting his fan back up his sleeve then stalked off down the hall unlocking his and Goku's room disappearing inside.

"Man… this sucks." Goku sulked from his spot on the floor. His mortification grew as he heard laughter from behind him and craned his head back to see Hakkai laughing with quite mirth and Gojyo sporting a big grin.

"Don't worry about the prissy blond." The red head chuckled ruffling Goku's hair as he passed. "He'll fall for your endearing charm soon enough." He finished laughing as he ducked into his room behind Hakkai enjoying the look of confusion on Goku's face.

Picking his self up off the floor, the golden eyed boy brushed the dust off of his clothes and trudged his way to the room. Maybe this time he could go until dinner without disturbing Sanzo. Probably not.

Dinner was graced with a rare occurrence tonight. Instead of Goku stuffing his face with Gojyo doing his best to match him and the end result them bickering, we have all four guys stuffing their faces with vigor. Hey, even five days in the desert will affect Sanzo and Hakkai.

Sitting around the table resting their full stomachs, they began discussing the current situation with their journey west and of course the youkai.

"It seems," Hakkai contemplated, "that the further west we travel towards our goal, the stronger the youkai are becoming."

"Yeah I know, I still have that scar from the last major attack." Gojyo complained lifting up his shirt showing the slash across his stomach, his ab muscles twitching slightly. A pair of heated eyes heavily followed the movement going unnoticed by the rest at the table.

"Yeah, well I can't wait! Bring 'em on, I'll kick all their asses!" Goku exclaimed slamming a hand down on the table excitement flashing in his eyes.

"Hn." Was all that Sanzo contributed as he took out and lit one of his cigarettes. Gojyo was already on his third one enjoying a bit of chain smoking after that period without in the desert.

Goku's exclamation had broken Hakkai's previous train of thought and now he was soaking up the calm peace that hung in the air around their table. The fates could however never leave these four alone for long.

A shadow slowly approached the table until it finally came to a rest, encasing their table in darkness. They remained unconcerned, figuring the shadow would move along. It lingered though so they finally dragged their eyes up to see the cause.

There, standing next to their table was a gorgeous woman. Silky, wavy brown hair that came down to her lower back. A nice height with a curvy body and a well endowed chest that was wrapped in a beautiful dress that had a asp slithering around it. Heading upwards you saw full, luscious lips painted a reddish pink. But it was her eyes, those dark green eyes that betrayed warmth. There was something hidden in that warmth, something dangerous.

Gojyo, always the ladies man, broke the silence first and addressed the mystery lady.

"Well hey there pretty miss. Can we help you?"

"Maybe," She replied in a sweet voice that caressed the ears of the males. "You see, I was standing on the other side of the room when I happened to notice what a fine male specimen was sitting at this table and was wondering if they'd like to escort me back to my room."

"That might be possible." Gojyo stated as he started to rise from his seat.

"No, not you, you pompous fool." She slinked over towards Sanzo and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "This handsome blond."

"Hn, don't touch me." Sanzo gritted through his teeth as he batted her arms off him quickly. "I'm not interested." The lady seem shocked that he had turned her down and a fire of rage flashed through her eyes.

"What do you mean you're not interested! How the hell can you not be interested! Come on, I'll show you a good time." She said letting her words slide past his ear as her hand reached down to that spot covered by his robes. Faster than she could blink, before her hand could even reach it's goal, a growl reached her ears as a barrel of a gun was suddenly pointed between her eyes.

"Last warning you sleazy tramp, I'm… not… interested." Sanzo threatened, his violet eyes gleaming maniacally, just waiting for the opportunity to pull the trigger. Fearing for her life, the lady started to back away and tried to regain her composure.

"You will regret this. No one has ever rejected me!" She hissed as she stormed off and disappeared into a hallway.

"Wow Sanzo, that lady was very pretty, but SCARY!" Goku said his eyes getting big, his still gripping the table since the lady had tried to seduce Sanzo.

"Yes, it was most strange." Hakkai replied.

"Yeah man, even if the chick was a bit evil, she was still one hot piece of ass. You can't tell me you weren't even slightly interested." Gojyo said, staring at Sanzo in disbelief, also still slightly ticked that the chick hadn't been coming on to him.

"Nope." Sanzo stated lighting up a new cigarette and taking a big drag.

"Man, I know I've joked about it before but maybe you really are a queer." Gojyo commented leaning away from the blond as far back in his chair as he could go.

Silent fury rippled off Sanzo as he stood up suddenly slamming his cigarette down on the table and quickly left the room heading upstairs. The three sat there blinking as they turned their eyes towards the empty chair where the crazed blond had previously sat.

"I hadn't meant to make him upset. I was jut messing with him some. I figured at worst he use me for target practice." Gojyo said biting on the end of his cigarette.

"I wouldn't worry too much Gojyo." Hakkai smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I'm sure it wasn't just the comment. It was probably just the last straw for him."

"I don't know Hakkai, he seemed pretty upset by it." Goku whispered, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "He must really not like it." With that, lifted his hands from the table and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey monkey!" Gojyo called after the boy but all Goku did was raise a hand and continue on his way. Hakkai watched with worry as the brown haired teen left. It only increased as he took a look at the table to see finger indents left in the wood.

"How dare that blond reject me!" Screamed a vixen as she flung a glass vase at the wall and was filled with a satisfied joy as she listened to it shatter. "Nobody rejects me, nobody." She growled in frustration as she collapsed into a chair looking at the ceiling as if there was something there that nobody else could see.

"Oh yes…" She hissed slowly. "If he will not come to me willing, I have… other methods of which to persuade him." With that she began gathering the things she needed.

A few hours later, Hakkai walked into Sanzo and Goku's room to see an unsettling sight. Sanzo was on his bed reading a paper like usual with a cigarette hanging between his lips. But Goku, Goku was just lying on his bed doing absolutely nothing. No bouncing, no hounding Sanzo, nothing. It was disturbing to say the least.

"What do you need?" The blond asked peering over the rim of his glasses.

"I need you and Goku to come with Gojyo and I to collect some plants and herbs in the forest for medicines before we head out in the morning."

"Alright!" Yelled Goku showing more energy than he had since dinner. "We get to go on a hunt!"

"A plant hunt." Hakkai said smiling at his friend; glad he was slowly coming back to his regular self.

"Ok, let's go." Sanzo commanded as he put his shoes on and grabbed his gun off the nightstand. The three met Gojyo at the bottom of the stairs and they headed out towards the forest to collect the plants they needed. They were unaware of the eyes that followed their movements.

Upon reaching a small clearing, Hakkai told the group to stop. Once they had all halted he assigned them what they were to gather and told them they had about two hours till sunset. The others acknowledged his words and went to different sided of the clearing to collect their assigned plants.

Gojyo, from his spot kneeling down towards the earth, glanced towards Hakkai noticing the worrying look the green eyed man had on Goku.

' Stupid monkey. I hate it when he does shit like this.' But the harsh sound of the words in his mind were dampened with concern.

Sanzo had efficiently gathered his task list quickly and walked over to Hakkai who had also just finished.

"Here." Was all that the priest said as he handed them to Hakkai.

"Thank you Sanzo." The brunette replied with a smile as he put the plants along with his in a bag he had brought. "Will you please go help Gojyo finish up and I will assist Goku."

"Whatever." Was the gruff response as he walked towards the red head, his robes billowing out as he walked. Shaking his head at his friend, Hakkai went to the opposite side to help Goku. Kneeling down next to the monkey king, he set to the task of helping the youth.

"Goku, are you sure you are feeling well?"

"I'm fine Hakkai." Goku insisted flashing Hakkai a half watt smile. "Really. I guess that chick just kinda freaked me out earlier."

Hakkai looked over Goku once with a critical eye, then reached over ruffling his hair. He didn't believe that the boy was telling him the whole truth but decided to drop it for now.

Goku smiled up at the older man but his smile dropped instantly as he whipped his head around to stare at one side of the clearing, body completely tense. The others reacted a split second after Goku, bodies aware and ready to attack.

Out of the forest's shadows, a figure began to come into focus. They walked confidently into the light of the clearing with a wicked smile on their face.

"You!" Goku yelled pointing a finger at the intruder.

"My name is Niran you little cretin use it!" She sneered at Goku trying to turn him to dust with her eyes.

"What are you doing here you filthy tramp?" Sanzo said looking at the cold woman with a blatant look of disgust in his own violet eyes.

"I've come to gather what I wanted before." Niran said, still miffed at the way the blond was treating her.

"No way in hell." He stated with no room for argument.

"Ha you arrogant fool. You should feel honored that I chose you I mean look at your company. A hyperactive teen, a boring statue with a false smile and a dirty half-breed. What kind of priest associates with one of them?" She finished quickly flipping into the air as Hakkai appeared behind her meaning to strike her unconscious.

"What! H-how the hell?" Hakkai said looking back in total shock.

"Well well, seems you can do something other than smile." Niran commented as she landed gracefully on the ground. "Oh well, guess my little charade is over quicker than I expected." With that she unclipped a bracelet on her wrist.

"A chi limiter." Gojyo said stating the obvious. Chi surrounded Niran, taking away the human disguise. As the glow faded away, the four observed the new changes in their opponent.

The long brown hair was now a emerald green, seeming fuller, richer. Her body remained the same still that luscious figure. Three tear youkai markings were on her left cheek under her eye. But those eyes! They were still a darker green but now they had a slit down the middle, but it was the black star in each of the green irises that caught their attention.

"Oh my God!" Yelled Gojyo with a slight panic to his voice. "She's a temptress!"

"That's right you foolish man." Turning towards Sanzo, she struck a seductive pose. "What about now? Feel any different?"

Sanzo glanced to the side, then right back at Niran.

"Nope." Facefaulting, the green haired vixen picked herself up off the ground, eyebrow twitching in anger. Then smiling wickedly, she pulled out two vitals from the inside of her dress.

"We'll see about that. You see this?" She said shaking her hand with the vial of pink dust. "This is a very complex… poison, to say the least." She watched with joy at the looks on the male's faces and continued her explanation. "Only a few temptress demons know the actually ingredients. This is called venai. One version of it anyway." She watched in extreme pleasure at the look of horror on the tall, brown haired one's face.

"That's right! This is one of the strongest aphrodisiac potions there is."

"What's that?" Goku asked interrupting the middle of Niran's dialog. Everyone sweat dropped at Goku's question and Niran snapped.

"It's a lust potion you moron!" She stood for a second taking a deep breath and seemed to regain her calm. "Anyway, there are two types of this poison. A red one for demons, a pink one for humans. The dust enters your system quickly traveling through the blood stream igniting it on fire with a lust so strong that it is all you can think about. Now usually this just shuts down the inhibitors in the brain so that the victim will only go after the one they love or the one the feel the strongest for." She shook her head in annoyance.

"As you can guess, this does not suit my purpose. So… I have prepared this as well." She said finally indicating the other vial that had a small amount of green liquid.

"No, you can't do this!" Yelled Hakkai in horror and rage.

"What is it? What will the other vial do?" Goku asked Hakkai wanting to be keep in this crazy loop.

"That liquid probably has a strand of her hair in it. By combining it with the venai poison right before administrating it, the poison will make the victim feel lust for her." Hakkai gritted through his teeth, clearly not liking the situation at all.

"NO! Sanzo!" Goku yelled in distress.

"So…" Sanzo said looking at Niran with disgust. "You plan on making me sick with lust since you can't have me willingly?" She just grinned evilly. "You sicken me." Sanzo stated as he whipped out his gun and aimed it at the temptress.

"Ha, you couldn't hurt me you puny insect." Her voice cackled as she disappeared seemingly into thin air. Before the others could even react, Sanzo turned and fired a bullet behind him and Gojyo resulting in a loud bang ringing throughout the clearing.

Niran stood there in shock, her hands with the vials shaking horribly as her eyes traveled upwards towards the hole in the middle of her forehead. Gurgling, her eyes finally rolled into the back of her head as she started to descent back towards the earth. As she fell, the vial with the venai poison slipped out of her hand, seeming in slow motion as it fell to the ground, four pairs of eyes watching in shock as it struck the ground shattering. Sanzo and Gojyo quickly tried to cover their mouths and noses but it did not work for long. Hakkai and Goku watched as the two began coughing terribly before they slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried as he went to run over to the priest. Hakkai joined Goku as they both helped to rest the two against a tree. They checked them over to see if there was any other damage.

"What now Hakkai?" Goku asked as he sat on the ground across from Hakkai and about a foot away from Sanzo.

"Since Sanzo was able to kill Niran before she mixed the two vials together, he was able to prevent her goal. But seeing as how Sanzo and Gojyo ended up breathing the venai poison anyway, all we can do now is wait." Hakkai answered his young friend as he worried for the other two.

"What do you mean wait?" Goku questioned feeling rather stupid but wanting desperately to know.

"The venai poison is known to only last for 6 hours. There is co cure so once they wake up they will probably take off to try and get to their desired. Even if it is impossible to reach them they will still try desperately to get to them. So what we need to do is to try and keep them restrained."

"Why is it called a poison? It isn't going to kill them is it?"

"No Goku." Hakkai managed a faint smile at the look on the teen's face. "It is called a poison because even though it is not designed to kill, it still travels through a victim's blood stream like a regular poison."

"Oh," was all that managed as he stared into space looking deep in thought. Suddenly they heard almost identical groans and turned to see Sanzo and Gojyo coming out of their stupor. Hakkai quickly shot Goku a meaningful look but they still had a sense of relief and joy that the two had woken up.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried.

"Gojyo." Hakkai said much more reserved than Goku. As their names were called, two pairs of eyes snapped open instantly, one violet and one crimson. Before the brunettes could even blink two forms had launched themselves through the air and were now straddling the two effectively pinning them to the ground. Goku gulped nervously at the way Sanzo was staring down at him.

"Um Hakkai, I thought that you said it was a lust potion thing, not something that makes them want to kill anyone in sight."

"It is," said Hakkai from his spot underneath Gojyo. "In it's pure state it is suppose to m-… make them go after the one they love." Hakkai finished as realization dawned on him as he stared up at the red head in disbelief.

Gojyo just grinned wickedly and bent his head down to trail his tongue over the pulse point on Hakkai's neck. Hakkai could feel the grin against his neck as he let out a soft moan from the attention. His pulse picked up quickly as that talented tongue traveled up to his ear and started to dip it in and out.

"What!" Goku yelled as it suddenly dawned on him what Hakkai meant and stared up at Sanzo in shock. Sanzo smirked down at his own victim slowly and grinded his hips down into the smaller male, breaking into a full grin at the loud gasp that came from Goku's mouth.

"No…" Goku said trying to regain control of his body as Sanzo continued this slow rocking of his hips into Goku's.

"NO!" Goku yelled more firmly bucking and vaulting the blond priest off of him. He quickly stood up, flushed and panting heavily, the full evidence of how he had been effected clearly forming a bulge down below. Sanzo quickly picked himself up off the ground and began to stalk forwards Goku, the smirk still firmly fixed on his face.

"No," Goku repeated as he took a step backwards. "I don't believe it!" He finally yelled as he took off running deeper into the forest, the blond quickly taking off after him, leaving Gojyo and Hakkai alone in the clearing.

Gojyo was still entertaining himself with Hakkai's ear, running his tongue around the brunette's limiters making them clink together. Hakkai ran his fingers through the long red hair before he grabbed hold of it and pulled the kappa's head back. Quickly taking in a needed breath, he connected his eyes with the blood red ones above him.

"I know you're not exactly thinking clearly, but I'm pretty sure you'll remember this once were done." He tried to make the lust in his voice go away for a second to sound as serious as he could. "You did not force me. I want this. I've wanted this." He lifted his hips up rubbing his covered erection against Gojyo's. The red head let out an animalistic growl of pleasure and leaned down capturing Hakkai's lips with his own.

The green eyed man paused in surprise at the gentleness of it given Gojyo's current state, but quickly returned the kiss enjoying his self immensely. Feeling Gojyo's tongue swiping at his lips requesting entrance, Hakkai parted his lips letting it slink inside. He let it explore every crevice in his mouth, not skipping a single area. Happy with its finished results, Gojyo's tongue started to massage Hakkai's own tongue firmly, both parties enjoying the sensation. After a few minutes of them just basking in the feeling, Hakkai had to break away to take a much needed breath of air.

Gojyo grinned down at Hakkai, then far from his previous actions, began roughly pulling at the man's shirt. Hakkai leaned up off the ground to help Gojyo the best he could before the kappa completely tore his shirt off. He then helped Gojyo dispose of his own shirt and as the shirt came up and over the crimson colored man's face he let that devious grin once again come to his face as he leaned back down.

Hakkai let out a deep moan as that tongue took were it left off. Gojyo quickly trailed it from the ear down below rubbing all over the green-eyed man's exposed chest with his hands. Retracing the pulse point on the man below him once again, he sucked down on the spot receiving a gasp and a hum of pleasure for his efforts. The heat was burning his body and he was beginning to start to lose control. Feeling a bit more urgency, Gojyo left Hakkai's neck and clamped down on a sugar brown nipple as his hands went to work on the man's pants.

Hakkai was soaring. The feel out it all! Gojyo's talented hands on his body and that mouth! The chi wielder was lost in euphoria and through the haze barely registered lifting his hips off the ground. He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand wrap around his member and stroke slowly. He let out another moan as he cracked open his eyes and saw Gojyo looking at him as his tongue traveled further south.

He realized that the red head had lost his pants as well and was wondering when that had happened when the thought completely flew out the window. Gojyo grinned as he swiped his tongue back over the head of Hakkai's member, dipping it into the slit at the top, licking away the precum that had gathered there.

"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered as he brought a hand up off the ground to bury it in the man's hair, urging him further. Gojyo conceited and took the whole head in his mouth giving it a quick hard suck before he took more of the member into his mouth. Hakkai was back in that state of euphoria.

'So long,' was the thought that went through his head. 'It's been so long.' Gojyo continued to bob up and down as his mouth kept taking a little more of Hakkai in every time. That white light was quickly approaching before it was abruptly cut off. He turned to look down at the red head, glaring at the man as his companion smiled back at him laughing silently. Hakkai opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as three fingers were shoved into his mouth.

He looked at Gojyo who urged him on and noticed the complete look of lust that glazed over those crimson eyes and he briefly wondered how the man had lasted this long. Still keeping his eyes locked on the ones across from, he began to slowly suck on those fingers, coating them the best he could with salvia. His pace increased as he heard the kappa let out a groan of pleasure and began nipping at the ends of them trying to elect another.

The fingers were almost viciously ripped away as Gojyo's mouth crashed into Hakkai's.

'Seems the mouth was jealous.' Was the thought in Hakkai's head but it was quickly drowned out by the noises coming from them both. This kiss was way different from the first one. Their tongues clashed in a battle as they tried to suck each other's souls out through the mouth. Gojyo trailed his fingers down over Hakkai's body, careful to keep them hovering an inch above the man. Finally reaching his goal, he pressed a finger against the rosy ring of muscles before he slipped that one finger inside.

Hakkai jumped slightly at the intrusion but concentrated on the tongue stroking his own. The discomfort started to fade but was refreshed at the addition of another finger. He broke of the kiss as he let out a slight hiss as the fingers began a scissoring motion stretching his insides.

Gojyo leaned back down giving Hakkai a gentle kiss to sooth his lover. He crooked his fingers searching for that one… Hakkai's back suddenly arched as a burst of color went off behind his eyes.

"Ahh…" He moaned as he began to thrust back on the fingers. Gojyo was reaching his limit and added a third finger as his other hand reached down to firmly wrap around Hakkai's arousal. Feeling through the fire that ran through his blood stream that Hakkai was finally ready, he removed both hands and lifted the green eyed mans legs up on his shoulders. Bracing his hands on Hakkai's hips, he looked down at the brunette, asking silent permission with his eyes. Hakkai nodded and let a true smile grace his face.

He then let out a hiss as Gojyo groaned, sliding carefully into Hakkai. The red head panted heavily, his arms shaking with the effort to fight against the heat burning through his body to keep still while the man beneath him adjusted to the feeling.

As the discomfort began to fade, the sensation of being full began to sink in. Hakkai pushed back at Gojyo and that was all the sign that the taller man needed. Pulling almost all the way out till only the head remained inside Hakkai, he then thrust back in and began a steady pace. The feeling was exquisite! The sensation of heat surrounding his arousal, and the heat flowing through his blood was becoming too much too fast.

Below him Hakkai let out a deep moan as the burst of color flashed again and he arched his back up pressing their bodies even closer together. Gojyo vaguely realized what had happened in his drug up state, angled his hips so that he was hitting Hakkai's prostate every time.

It seemed to the brunette that his incoming orgasm had hit the gas pedal and was fast approaching. Somehow, most likely instinct, Gojyo sensed Hakkai was close and reached down between their sweat slickened bodies to grab ahold of his lover's rod and began to pump in fast jerks.

Hakkai had finally reached his breaking point. His senses were overloaded and he let out a silent scream as he raised up off the ground and cummed with a mighty spurt. Gojyo followed right behind him emptying his own load inside Hakkai. With much fatigue, Gojyo slumped onto the ground next to Hakkai, careful to avoid crushing his lover as he gently pulled out. Hakkai curled up into Gojyo's chest as the red headed man wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer. As the two men cuddled they began to drift into a satisfied sleep.

In the meantime Goku had been running frantically through the forest the last forty minutes. He had some how managed to finally lose Sanzo about ten minutes ago but had kept running just to be sure. The teen slumped against a tree and slid to the ground with a sigh as he let his head fall back against the tree.

"Oh man! I'm so hungry after all that running! All I have to do now s find a good hiding spot and stay there till this messed up potion wears off." Goku stood up quickly, fueled with a new source of energy and determination, ready to carry out his plan when he was hit from the side and ended up pinned to another tree.

There stood Sanzo looking rather flushed and disheveled as his robes were torn and that he was panting rather heavily.

"Sanzo! Let me go!" Goku yelled frantically as he tried to worm his way free from his pinned position but it seemed Sanzo was stronger than he thought and he didn't want to hurt him. "Come on!"

The blond growled at the boy beneath him, clearly frustrated as to why his prey wouldn't cooperate. Remembering the reaction he had gotten before, Sanzo grinned and began to grind his obvious erection into the teen's in front of him groaning in satisfaction at the feeling and the sound of pleasure that had come from his target. He continued to do this until he was viciously thrown off by Goku.

"I'm sorry Sanzo. I didn't want to hurt you but I can't do this!" Goku cried at the blond between heavy breaths. Sanzo was staring at him intently with those piercing violet eyes from his kneeling position on the ground.

"She must have made it wrong or something. There's no way you could love me! I'm just the annoying pain in the ass monkey who follows you around since you freed me from that mountain to stop my goddamn whining. You can't!" Goku yelled hysterically, his entire state a bundle of nerves that was frantically going haywire. It only increased as he saw Sanzo still staring at him as he began to slowly rise.

"There's no way I can do this because you don't really love me and when you regain your senses you would be so pissed at me! You would finally put that bullet through my forehead! You'd hate me! And I couldn't stand that because I really love you!" Goku shouted at his golden sun, tears welling in his eyes threating to fall.

Sanzo leapt at Goku and ended up pinning the boy to the ground, straddling his hips yet again. Looking up at Sanzo, a tear finally escaped his eye and Goku turned his head quickly to the side, closing his eyes in shame. They flew back open as he felt a hand grab his chin and gently turn his face back up towards the blond priest. Goku blinked his eyes in surprise as the man leaned down and licked away the tear from his face. Goku eyes widened in shock and total disbelief. He watched a Sanzo opened his mouth and struggle to speak with the poison running through his blood.

"Do… love you…" He managed to grit out as he looked down at Goku trying to stress his words.

"Huh? Really Sanzo?" Goku asked hope rising in his eyes. Sanzo gave a brief nod of his head and gave the gold eyed boy a small smile.

Goku let out a big whoop and grinned as he pulled Sanzo to him and gave him a crushing hug. This caused Sanzo to groin to rub against the other's and he let out a deep groan.

"Heat… burns…" The older male managed to gasp.

"What Sanzo?" Goku asked letting Sanzo go by drooping his arms and resting his elbows on the ground.

"Burns!" Was the last coherent word that he would be able to get out as Sanzo crashed his lips into Goku's, roughly shoving his tongue in the teen's mouth. Goku let out a groan of pleasure as Sanzo's tongue thrust in and out of his mouth indicating what he was planning on doing.

Goku lifted his head and let out a gasp, grabbing a hold of Sanzo's shoulders as the man once more began to rub their erections together. The blond didn't let his mouth free for long however and latched back on. Goku tried to concentrate for a few seconds as e attempted to remove Sanzo's robe but he wasn't having much luck. Sanzo finally broke away from the brunette's mouth and tried to remove his robes his self. Not having any better luck than Goku, there was a clear ripping sound that echoed throughout the area around them as he tossed aside the shredded robe.

Fearing for the fate of his own clothes, Goku pushed Sanzo off him gently. When he saw the blond ready to protest, he shook his head as he started to remove his shoulder armor, then his shirt. Sanzo caught on and hastily began to shed the rest of his clothing where they sooned joined his robe in a pile.

As soon as he was finished, Sanzo watched hungrily as Goku slid off the last article of clothing covering his body. Goku felt a blush rise to his face as he glanced over Sanzo's body. The blush doubled as he saw Sanzo starring with lidded eyes at the point between his legs. The teen gulped as those eyes finally traveled up to his own and practically suffocated from the amount of lust that were there.

Suddenly he was roughly shoved back on the ground, hissing as his head slammed into the earth but it was immediately changed into a groan. Sanzo's patience had been strung extremely thin from the chase earlier and he wasted no time, he had leapt forward and taken as much of Goku's erection as he could in his mouth.

"Sanzo!" Was the yell as Goku arched his back off the ground. Sanzo wasted no time as he sucked hard and fast trying to achieve his goal as fast as possible. The golden eyed teen came quickly form the administrations and shot his seed into Sanzo's waiting mouth. Finally settling back down on the ground, Goku lay there panting heavily as he tried to regain his senses. When he had recovered part of his wits, Goku looked down to see that Sanzo had spit out the milky substance into the palm of one of his hands.

Leaning down Sanzo captured Goku's lips once more. He could not get enough of that intoxicating taste that was all Goku. Goku groaned loudly as he started to come back to life down below.

Breaking away, the blond indicated to Goku to get up on his hands and knees. Flushing as he did it, Goku complied and rose as he was commanded. Sanzo felt the burn flash through his blood again as h roamed his eyes over the form in front of him, greedily soaking in the sight. His eyes raked down to those firm, round globes and the prize between them.

Taking the hand that wasn't occupied, he began running it over the sexy ass in front of him, massaging it under his palm. He eventually slid his hand over and rested it on the bronze hip in front of him.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked at the pause in movements. He went to look over his shoulder to see why the man had stopped but quickly let out a gasp as he dug his fingers into the earth and his forehead came to rest against the ground. Sanzo smirked wickedly behind Goku and swiped his tongue over the pucker in front of him once more. He continued to press his tongue in and out of that small hole, a preview of what was to quickly follow. He heard Goku let out one of the deepest moans since they had started and it rippled through him traveling right to his groin making it twitch in anticipation.

No longer able to hold back the tiny bit of control he had, Sanzo covered two of his fingers in Goku's seed from earlier and quickly began to stretch his lover. As soon as Goku's muscles had begun to relax and the teen had started to push back on the fingers, Sanzo quickly removed them and covered his member with the remaining cum.

Sanzo braced his hands on either hip and hurriedly slid in. Goku let out a cry which immediately made Sanzo pause, resting his weight on the monkey king's back as he waited for him to adjust.

Goku, finally comfortable with the strange intrusion, began wiggling his hips in an attempt to get the blond going.

"Sanzo… move." That was all that the priest needed and he pulled back before he rocked back forward. Goku let out another moan as Sanzo growled, latching on to the back of the brunette's neck and started to suck on the skin. The teen was moving back to meet Sanzo's thrusts as he rocked backed suddenly with great strength making Sanzo let out a husky groan as the muscles surrounding his shaft clenched. Goku himself had managed to align his body so that Sanzo had struck that sweetspot inside his body the next thrust.

"Gods Sanzo! Do it again!" Goku pleaded as he impaled his self further trying to hit that miraculous spot again. Sanzo repositioned Goku's hips as he began to roughly thrust forward, hitting that spot as often as he could .

Goku began chanting Sanzo's name like a mantra as the blond's pace increased and he reached around the golden eyed boy's waist to grab a hold of his weeping erection and stroke it hurriedly. The double assault was too much for Goku and with a great shudder he orgasmed into Sanzo's hand. The feeling of Goku's tight channel squeezing all around him, Sanzo snapped his hips forward one last time as he let out a moan burying his essence deep inside his lover.

Collapsing from exhaustion, Sanzo slumped onto the ground dragging Goku down with him. He draped an arm possessively over his new lover. Holding him closely he drifted off into sleep.

Heavy eyelids blinked opened slowly as the sounds and smells of morning assaulted the stirring body. Goku lay where he was while his mind caught up to his body, enjoying the warmth and serenity that surrounded him. After a few minutes it finally donned on him as to how he got here as he took in his naked state and the armed draped over him. The teen slowly rolled over to his other side and his eyes widened with shock. Sanzo lay there, wide awake, violet eyes gazing right back into golden. Goku flew

right up, scrambling back a foot as he sat there and started babbling nervously.

"Uh Sanzo, you're awake. Um… last night and with you chasing me and I tried to say no but- um well uh…"

"Shut up." Sanzo stated as he began to slowly rise up onto his elbows. Goku grew increasingly nervous as he sat there, Sanzo staring to move closer.

"Baka." Was the one word Sanzo drawled as he took a hold of the brunette's chin. Goku closed his eyes and waited of the incoming fist but was quite shocked as he felt lips descended on his own. He let out a happy moan as he wrapped his arms the blond. Sanzo finally broke off the gentle kiss and pried Goku's arms off him.

"Come on moron, get dressed so we can find the others." Expecting protest, Sanzo was slightly surprised as all Goku did was grin. He tossed the clothes in Goku's face but that same damn grin was there when the brunette pulled them off. Sanzo shook his head and began gathering and putting his clothing back on.

Goku had just finished putting on the last article of his outfit and turned to tell Sanzo he was ready and had to stifle a laugh. The blond priest was standing there glaring at his shredded robe, eyebrow twitching furiously. The monkey king watched onwards as Sanzo finally broke off his glare and took the scriptures of the ruined robe and turned towards Goku.

"All right, let's go find the other two. Lead the way." Goku smiled in return and began walking quickly through the forest, using his nose to guide him.

A while later Goku burst through the clearing they had been in the previous night to see Hakkai and Gojyo sitting there talking merrily and laughing. Sanzo followed a few feet after Goku still carrying the scriptures.

"Hey guys!" Goku yelled as he bounced up next to the two. Hakkai and Gojyo rose off the ground, flashing each other one more big smile before the turned to their companions.

"Hey monkey, long time no see!" The red head replied cheerfully as he ruffled Goku's hair.

"Don't touch me! You'll give me your dirty kappa cooties!" Goku said as he gave Gojyo a push.

"Why you-"

"Now now," Hakkai said cutting Gojyo off mid-sentence. "We need to be heading back to the village to gather our things, then we need to be continuing our journey to the next village." Hakkai started over towards the bags holding the herbs that had all but been forgotten in the events of last night. "Goku, could you help me to carry one of these bags?"

"Sure Hakkai!" Goku said running over and grabbed one of the bags. The two then took off walking towards the village, holding a conversation.

Sanzo and Gojyo turned started to follow after the other two.

"So…" Gojyo said turning his head to look at Sanzo, a big grin coming to his face. "What happened to your robe?" Scowling at the tall man, Sanzo just grew more frustrated as the kappa kept on smiling.

"Why, want to join it?" The blond said as he took his pack of cigarettes out of his jean pocket, pulling one out and lighting it quickly.

"That's okay man. I'm good." Gojyo replied. "But I don't know if I'll be able to room with Goku at the next village. I don't like the way he pushed me." Gojyo said as he gave Sanzo a wicked grin. The blond answered with his own small smirk.

"Well if you two are going to cause such problems I guess we should just permanently separate you two. You're such a pain in the ass, you should be grateful." The two continued walking for a few minutes before Gojyo spoke up again, more softly this time as he stared ahead at Hakkai.

"I feel like the poison is still running through my blood."

'Yeah,' Sanzo answered mentally as he stared ahead at his own lover, watching the teen blush at something Hakkai had said. 'But what an addictive poison it is.'

Owari

Well there it is. My first oneshot. Whooooo! I will continue my other series eventually, I've just been struck with a horrible writer's block when it comes to it. But there will also be more oneshots out if you like this one.

And how am I going to know you like it….. review! Please review!


End file.
